musicstoryfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Destiny's Child
Destiny's Child est un groupe de R'n'B formé par Beyoncé Knowles en 1997 et dissous en 2006. Formation Le groupe qui s'appellait au début Girl' Tyme se forme en 1993 avec le quatuor suivant : Beyoncé Knowles, Kelly Rowland, LaTavia Roberson et LeToya Luckett après divers changements. Elles sont managées par le père de Beyoncé, Matthew Knowles qui est également l'oncle de Kelly. Il essaye de les faire connaître dans un télé-crochet mais c'est un échec. Matthew les entraîne à améliorer leurs voix ainsi que les danses. Elles deviennent les Destiny's Child quand elles signent en 1996 chez Columbia Records. Leur premier album " Destiny's Child" en 1998 rencontre un petit succès, deux de leurs titres rentrent dans le Billboard Hot 100. Mais c'est leur deuxième album en 1999 " The Writing's on the wall" qui les rendra célèbres. Avec les succès de " Bills,Bills,Bills" et de "Bug a boo", LaTavia et LeToya accusent Matthew Knowles, leur manager, de favoriser sa fille et sa nièce et de s'être gardé une grosse partie des recettes de l'album. Elles n'ont pourtant pas eu l'intention de quitter le groupe mais lors de la sortie du vidéo-clip de " Say my name", elles ont été remplacé par Michelle Williams et Farrah Franklin en 2000. Cinq mois après son intégration dans le groupe, Farrah Franklin quitte le groupe apparemment du à cause du stress. Le reste de la carrière des Destiny's Child se passera donc avcec le trio suivant : Beyoncé,Kelly et Michelle. Anciens membres *Beyoncé Knowles *Kelly Rowland *Michelle Williams *LeToya Luckett *LaTravia Roberson *Farrah Franklin Anecdote *Leurs chansons "Bootylicious", "Bills Bills Bills" et "Survivor" ont été reprises dans la série musicale Glee. Albums 'Destiny's Child (1998)' right|200px #Second Nature #No, No, No Part 2 (featuring Wyclef Jean) #With me Part 1 ( featuring Jermaine Dupri) #Tell Me #Bridges #No, No, No Part 1 #With me Part 2 (featuring Master P) #Show me the way #Killing Time #Illusion (featuring Wyclef Jean et Pras) #Birthday #Sail on #My time has come (dédicacé à Andretta Tillman) 'The Writing's on the Wall (1999)' right|200px #Say my name #Jumpin'Jumpin' #Bug a boo #Bills,Bills,Bills #Now That She's Gone #Where'd You Go #Confessions (featuring Missy Elliott) #So Good #Intro (the Writing's On The Wall) #She Can't Love You #Outro (amazing Grace...dedicated To Andretta Tillman) #If You Leave (featuring Next) #Stay #Sweet Sixteen #Hey Ladies #Temptation 'Survivor (2001)' right|200px #Survivor #Bootilicious #Independent Women Part I #Emotion #Nasty Girl #Fancy #Apple Pie #Sexy Daddy #Perfect Man #Independent Women Part II #Happy Face #Dance With Me #My Heart Still Beats #Brown Eyes #Dangerously In Love #The Story Of Beauty #Outro (dc-3) Thank You '8 Days of Christmas (2001)' right|200px #Carol Of The Bells #This Christmas #8 Days Of Christmas #Silent Night #White Christmas #O Holy Night #Spread A Little Love On Christmas Day #Little Drummer Boy #Do You Hear What I Hear? #Platinum Bells #Winter Paradise 'Destiny Fulfilled (2005)' right|200px #Lose my breath #Soldier #Girl #Cater 2 U #Love #Through With Love #Free #If #Bad Habit #Is She The Reason #T-Shirt #Game Over Récompenses à venir... Galerie Vidéos Clips thumb|left|270px|Destiny's Child - Say My Namethumb|right|270px|Destiny's Child - Bills, Bills, Billsthumb|left|270px|Destiny's Child - Survivorthumb|right|270px|Destiny's Child - Cater 2 Uthumb|left|270 px|Bootyliciousthumb|right|270 px|Emotionthumb|left|270 px|Lose My Breath thumb|right|270px|Soldier Catégorie:Groupes Catégorie:Artistes